


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by ratedgrandr



Series: It's a Revolution, I Suppose [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, and fires, and hot chocolate because feels, just cute fluff nothing to see here, snow ball fights, snow day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratedgrandr/pseuds/ratedgrandr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras enjoy a snow day together. Modern University AU. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say! Written for fancifullauren forever ago and finally got this put up here! Just some cute fluff to make up for all the sadness in this tag. <3

“Wake up, Apollo! The sun is shining and the world has been born a-new over night!” The singsongy tone in Grantaire’s voice was rather disturbing, and Enjolras pulled the sheets up over his shoulders, hiding his face in the threadbare quilt that smelled so deliciously of his boyfriend. He curled onto his side in the fetal position, holding the warm quilt close and squeezing his eyes shut against the light now streaming into the room thanks to the other man throwing open the blinds. A world of blissful, snowy white was revealed, framed by frosted glass as if Grantaire were looking through a mirror into a land of it’s own. Effervescent snow flakes danced through the breezes, floating in lazy patterns from the clouded sky with no mind over the fact that people had places to go, people to see, and it’s dreadful tendrils of cold were holding them captive in their own houses. But the snow was never something that stopped Grantaire; in fact, it had quite the opposite effect on the cynic who was now bouncing around to the other side of the bed so his face was in Enjolras’s now. The blonde groaned as he felt R’s hot breath on his cheek, followed by a tender kiss and fingers trailing fondly through his knotted hair. He just squeezed his eyes shut tighter and pulled his knees closer into his chest, trying to avoid the inevitable.

A snow day had been called around three in the morning last night when the real blizzarding had started, and of course the cynic had been awake for the announcement. He’d whooped and cheered, waking up each and every one of his room mates to inform them of the good news. The only one who had seemed as enthused as himself, though, had been Courfeyrac. Jehan might have been excited too, if Grantaire hadn’t just ‘taken cock blocking to a whole new extreme,’ the poet had muttered when Courfeyrac had finally calmed down and sauntered back towards his bed.

Enjolras’s lips puckered into a frown as Grantaire tugged at the quilt. “Get up, Apollo, we’ve got things to do, people to see, places to be!” he cried with a grin in his voice.

Frustrated by his sleep being interrupted last night and this morning, Enjolras just held tighter onto the quilt. “Why can’t you be this excited at one of our meetings, hmmm?” he grumbled, obviously frustrated. Finally he sighed and gave in, letting go of the quilt and giving in as Grantaire nudged him fully awake. The leader of the student revolution sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching, shivering as the cold hit him and caused goosebumps to erupt over his skin. Grantaire only grinned in response, straddling his boyfriend’s hips and peppering his face with whimsical kisses. Despite feeling grouchy at his sleep pattern being interrupted, Enjolras couldn’t help but smirk against R’s lips as he pulled him back down into bed.

But Grantaire was quick to catch on and roll out of bed. “No, you don’t!” He cried indignantly as he hopped out of bed faster than you could have said snowball fight. He pointed an accusing finger. “No, no cuddles or sex! We’re going to enjoy this snow day like a proper couple should, damnit!” R cried.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. He’d never seen R in a mood like this since the pub across the street had announced happy hours.

“I’m going to shower. And you can join me if you want, but if you fall back asleep I swear —” R was caught off guard by Enjolras sliding out of bed and tugging him into the bathroom, swearing something about blow jobs if that was what it took to shut his boyfriend up. R only smirked and followed like a besotted puppy, closing the door and locking it.

—-

Two hours later, and both the boys were sexually satisfied and bundled to their noses in winter clothes. Grantaire had made sure Enjolras put on enough layers because he didn’t want the revolutionary complaining about the cold in an hour, and he’d made sure he was bundled as well to reduce the chances of frost bite. He liked all of his appendages as they were, thanks very much. As Enjolras shoved one of Grantaire’s beanies over his head of curls he frowned, eyeing the snow rather harshly. “I wasn’t born for this kind of weather,” he said smartly as he turned his nose up and nibbled on a piece of toast.

Grantaire rolled his eyes and placed a sloppy, orange juice sticky kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “You’re just grumpy because I woke up before you,” he teased. This brought pursed lips and a frown to Enjolras’s face. Grantaire grabbed him by the scarf and kissed him something fierce, flushing the man’s cheeks as blood rushed through him, and causing him to momentarily forget his grief. Once Grantaire let him go, though, he fell back into sulky and a tad frustrated. “I don’t understand why you dislike the snow so much,” the brunette sighed as he pulled open the apartment door and gleefully looked out at the fresh blanket of snow that was completely theirs to do what ever they wished. “Now c’mon, you big wimp, let’s go have some fun!”

As ungracefully as he could possibly manage, Grantaire grabbed Enjolras by the hand, threading his gloved fingers to the best of his ability through his boyfriend’s, and trampled out the door, pulling it shut behind them. Snow was still falling in heavy waves from the sky, still furiously blowing and wrapping around them, submerging them completely in the mystical winter wonderland. Grantaire turned to look at his companion, whose eyes were wide and nose was already red, but he could see a kind of wonderment in those usually serene, piercing blue eyes which were currently staring directly up at the cloud-shrouded sky.

An impish grin spread across Grantaire’s lips as he crouched down, taking advantage of Enjolras’s momentary distraction, and forming a ball of snow with his gloved hands. He slung the ball of snow and it hit Enolras directly in the shoulder, knocking him off balance slightly. A look of shock and annoyance flashed over his features as his attention was turned back to Grantaire and he opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get so much as a word in edgewise, Grantaire let another snowball fly. This one, in contrast, caught the student directly on the nose and sent snow spraying into his mouth and eyes. A strangled noise - one of both frustration and surprise - passed through the blonde’s lips as he hurriedly wiped snow from his features. Grantaire descended into a fit of laughter, clutching at his sides as he doubled over, replaying the scene in his mind as he roared. “Y-your face,” he managed between pants, “You r-re-really should have seen it!” he cried as he approached a fuming Enjolras. Still chuckling, Enjolras took in his angry looking boyfriend and sighed. “C’mon, Enj, it’s fun,” he breathed as he teasingly licked some of the snow from the blonde’s cheek.

Enjolras’s brain had been ticking and when Grantaire leaned in for a kiss, E pulled him in and practically tackled him to the ground. His face was flushed from the cold and Grantaire had a look of utter surprise on his face as snow went flying due to the two of them falling, and a muffled little noise escaped his lips as Enjolras’s lips met up with his, warm despite the chill of winter’s bitter winds. He smirked against the kiss and leaned his head back to rest on the ground when Enjolras pulled away. He was straddling R now, and looked something like an angel framed by a halo of snow flakes illuminated in the winter sun.

Some days, Grantaire was absolutely positive he was dreaming, or that he was in an alcohol induced coma and this was the parallel reality his subconscious had created. A man as broken as him didn’t deserve some one as flawless as Enjolras, and yet here he was, laying on his back, covered in snow and kisses as the revolutionary leader peppered every exposed inch of his skin (which wasn’t much thanks to the scarf) with frosty kisses. He’d opened his mouth to say something when his face was hit with a cold ball of snow and he sat, stunned for a minute before struggling and wiping his face off as a grin traced over his lips. “You shit head,!” Grantaire cried as he sat up. Enjolras had retreated a few yards back and was doubled over in laughter, but that subsided when another snowball was hurled at him, catching him on the side of the head and momentarily knocking him off balance. Enjolras pouted and came a bit closer, though the laughter was still evident in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean —” he was cut off as another snowball hit his chest.

“Nope. No apologies Enj, this is war!” Grantaire cried as he retreated, hands forming another snowball.

—-

Enjolras could only survive the cold for about an hour and a half, it turned out. By then he was breathless and his cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, and with of his golden locks sticking out from beneath his hat and snow crusted onto his jacket and scarf and hat Grantaire couldn’t help but think that Enjolras was redefining the ‘snow angel’ stigma. As they stumbled back into the house, a tangle of limbs and scarves and sweaters, Enjolras wasted no time in stripping out of his jacket and scarf and soaking wet jeans. They were deposited by the door to be taken care of when his body wasn’t shaking with chills, and he didn’t wait for Grantaire but slid into the living room without so much as a word. His teeth were chattering and his limbs were numb with the cold, and he didn’t hesitate in curling himself up in a thick blanket on the couch in front of a fire Jehan had started when the two had gone outside.

Minutes later Grantaire showed up with two steaming mugs and a few more blankets from their bedroom. He handed Enjolras one of the mugs and when the man opened his mouth to speak Grantaire shook his head. “It already has the mini marshmallows in it, don’t even try and complain,” he chided as he seated himself on the couch and pulled Enjolras onto his lap. He wrapped them up in a few more blankets and set his phone on the coffee table after setting it to a pandora station, then pressed a gentle kiss to Enjolras’s chilly nose. “Try and tell me you didn’t have a fun time,” he challenged Enjolras.

The law student’s brow furrowed as he scoffed and melted deeper into the embrace. Something was mumbled about how he wouldn’t be able to feel his toes for a week and he had ice crystals forming in places they should never be, to which Grantaire simply rolled his eyes and promptly placed an over-enthused kiss upon the man’s lips. “You loved it,” he teased, to which Enjolras pressed a deep kiss against R’s lips with a roll of his eyes, mainly to get him to shut up.


End file.
